Sparkle Burns
by Alice-obsessed
Summary: This is my first one. Please read and review. Hope you like it!
1. Burnt

**This is a story idea that my friend and I came up with while on a school trip. I hope you like it and it makes some sense! Please review it so I know how to fix it! It wont really make sense unless you have read Twilight though! And I do not own Twilight or any of it's charachters. **

One day Bella and Edward were lying in the meadow, (it was a sunny weekend). They had had so much fun that day and it was time for Bella to go home so that Charlie didn't worry.

Edward started to pick up Bella so that he could carry her out of the woods when Bella started screaming:

"OWWWW OWWW OWW, put me down! NOW!"

Edward complied and set Bella down on the grass. Then he noticed that she was covered in bright red spots. Edward had no idea what was happening so he gently picked up Bella, ignoring her screams of protest and ran her back to her truck. He flung her in the passenger seat and, despite her now screamed protests, drove her to the hospital. Once he was there he stated to pick Bella up again. She stared loudly refusing again so Edward decided she could walk.

Once inside that hospital Edward located his adoptive father Carlisle. Once they were together, and alone with Bella, Carlisle began diagnosing the red spots covering Bella.

"Where were you today?" he asked first.

"We spent the day in the meadow, away from the world because it was sunny," replied Edward.

"I see, are you allergic to anything Bella?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, then I know exactly what your problem is," Carlisle started. "You have a serious case of Sparkle Burn."

Once Bella's condition was known Edward started asking for a solution. Carlisle said that the only solution he could think of was sunscreen, and he wasn't too sure that that would work well.

The next day Bella was watching TV with Charlie, to be nice, and she saw and ad while Charlie was getting himself some water. The ad said:

"Are you in a relationship with a Vampire? Do you want to stay out and admire their sparklyness all day, but you can't because of Sparkle Burn? Well now you can! With the new Burn away you can be guaranteed a pain free sparkle filled day. Call now to order for only 34.99! Call 1-800-Sparkle, must be 18 or older to call."

Bella showed the add to Edward after copying it down and he was infuriated.

**Sorry about the ubrupt ending. I will finish it later. I don't have time right now but keep checking back and it will eventually be finished! :-)**


	2. Allergies

**Sorry this took so long! I got some good ideas finally, thanks to Eyes for Eternity. Also, it's been rainier than Forks here recently so I haven't been in a writing mood. But I finally had an idea so I'm working with it. **

**Again thank you Eyes for Eternity, and AliceCullen784 will have my evil Jelly Bean army after her soon. And because you haven't been any help here I hope you're working on The End of Evil or one of our other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including my self, my parents own that. And the random things that Bella's allergic to all exist, and people actually can be allergic to the first one, I don't know about the second. **

Edward was furious when he saw the infomercial. "Now the Volturi are certain to come here! We have to figure out who did this FAST!"

Bella thought about this for a minute. "Well…. Is there someone who really hates us who wants the Volturi to come here?"

"Not any more… we got rid of James and Victoria already."

"Okayyy, I don't know then."

BPOV

I decided that, against Edward's severe warnings, I was going to order some of the Sparkle Cream so that I could hang out with him for a while even when it was sunny, and I wouldn't get burned.

When I the Sparkle Cream arrived I checked the ingredient list to see if it had anything I was allergic to because I was allergic to some really random stuff like Ethylhexyl p-Methoxycinnamate which I didn't even know EXSISTED until I had an allergic reaction. Same with Stearic Acid. The Sparkle Cream said that it didn't have any of those ingredients so I was good to go. I put some on because I was spending the sunny Saturday with Edward.

Once we got to the meadow Edward and I started discussing people who could possibly hate us. By the end of the day we had come up with nothing. Edward decided that it was time to go home as the sun started setting. I agreed once he said that he would stay with me.

He started to swing me on to his back when he noticed that I was covered in a bright red rash. For the second time that month he rushed me to Carlisle to figure out what the rash was. I didn't understand it. It wasn't sparkle burn, and I wasn't allergic to anything.

Carlisle immediately knew what it was. It was an allergic reaction, but to what he wasn't sure. Once he had deducted that I had put on sunscreen that morning he decided that it was definitely a reaction to Ethylhexyl p-Methoxycinnamate which I knew I was allergic to, but I was sure I hadn't put any on. On the way home though I realized what it was. It was the Sparkle Cream. The ingredients were lying. Why was I not surprised?

Now I knew that I had to figure out who was trying to sell this stuff, stop the Volturi and crush them so that I could be sure they didn't endanger me aging. But first I had do admit to Edward what I had done. I was terrified of what Edward would think. I was going to put it off for now.

I was sound asleep with Edward lying next to me when I was awakened by a lout growl. It was coming form Edward.

Blearily I looked at him "What is it?"

"I know who did this!" he continued to Growl

"Who?" I asked timidly

"Laurent, don't ask why I know. I just do, but to confirm it I need you to buy some Sparkle Cream and see if it had Ethylhexyl p-Methoxycinnamate in it, and if so tell me if Laurent know of your allergy."

"1, why? 2, I did, 3 it doesn't say it does but it does, 2, I don't think he knows." That made telling Edward easier.

"That made no sense, the 3 part, explain it again will you?"

"Yah, the bottle doesn't say that it has Ethylhexyl p-Methoxycinnamate in it but that was where my reaction was coming from earlier."

"I thought that was from sunscreen?"

"I don't put on sunscreen with E p-M in it! Duh!"

Edward seemed subdued by that, and he started thinking while I fell asleep again. I knew what we had to do, but how were we going to do it?

**Hope you liked it! If you can give me more ideas that would really help! It may be a while before I post again because I have a busy summer but I will get back to it!**


	3. Carslile

**For any of you who actually read my story, I am sorry, I COMPLEAETLY forgot I was even writing a story until AliceCullen784 posed another story she was working on, that I had to review in class, which made me think about last year, which made me actually remember this. **

**So, sorry about that…**

The next morning, once I had woken up again, I thought over what we had to do. We had to find Laurent and get him to tell us what he had done, and if he actually had anything to do with it.

Edward had left again by the time I woke up and I was hungry so I had to go find some breakfast, soon, according to my stomach. I got up and went to the kitchen to find some food. In the kitchen I started to look around for real food, but all I could find was a box of Pop-Tarts, so I ate those before getting dressed and heading out to my truck. I decided to go see what Carlisle had to say about my allergy. I looked at the dashboard clock and realized that it was broken, so having no actual notion of what time it was I headed for the Hospital.

Once there I found Carlisle office and discovered that Edward was already there. He was talking to Carlisle about the very same thing I wanted to talk about.

"I think that is a good idea to try to atleast figure out what Laurent is up to these days, or where he is" Carlisle said.

"I know, but I don't know what to do with Bella while I'm gone"

Apparently they were both to wraped up in there discussion that actually hadn't heard me coming, that was a first.

"I think you should just leaver her here and tell her that it is just too dangerous."

"Do you have any idea how Bella would react to that? NOT WELL" Retorted Edward

"He's right you know." I said, much to their surprise. I still don't know how they didn't hear me standing right there.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Edward replied, surprised that I was there.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Carlisle, Edward," I said politely "I think that seeing as this involves me quite clearly, I should be involved"

"She does have a point…" started Carlisle

"Whose side are you on anyway? Just a minute ago you were saying that it was too dangerous for her!" Edward exploded.

"I only said that because that is what you would have done anyway, and I was making you happy."

"GRRR!"

"So can I come?"

"NO!!, maybe, Fine, NO, yes, Fine alright you can come but it will be slower that way."

"I don't care!" I retorted.

**I am sorry this is all, I will try not to forget about the story this time, but I really shouldn't have done this part anyway, I have so much other stuff to do… **

**Side note… IT SNOWING IN THE MIDDLE OF OCTOBER!!! THIS IS NOT NORMAL!!!!!!**


End file.
